Se souvenir
by Hannange
Summary: Milieu de la saison 3 quand Lex commence ces séance a summer holt


**Note de l'auteur : **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas c la propriété de la Warner bros **

**Cette fic est un slash Clark Lex, c'est-à-dire deux hommes entre eux**

**Désolé aussi pour l'orthographe mais on est pas beaucoup ami lui et moi -**

« Se souvenir »

_**Métropolis Summer hOLT**_

J'ai perdu sept semaines de ma vie. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à les retrouver. En échange l'article de Mlle Sullivan sera enterré pour toujours.

_**Smallville, ferme des Kent**_

**_Clark POV_**

J'ai mal et j'ère comme une âme en peine disait Roméo, ces mon sentiment actuel. J'essaye de montrée que la relation de Lana avec Adam me fait mal mais ces faux. Une seule chose me fait mal : LEX

Je suis heureux qu'il soit à Metropolis, je n'aurais jamais pu le regarder encore une fois en face est lui dire :

« Non Lex, il n'y a rien que tu dois savoir de plus sur ces 7 semaines je t'ai tout dit »

Et la palme d'or du mensonge est décernée à Clark Jérôme Kent

J'ai passé les meilleures sept semaines de ma vie, et maintenant je dois me taire pour sa sécurité car si Lionel apprenait que Lex ce souvient de tout c pas un électrochoc c une lobotomie qu'il subirait

Peut être vaut il mieux que j'oublie, même si ces dur, je me souviens de ces JE T'AIME, de ces baiser, de sa tendresse, et que c'était ma premier fois est de toute manière, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, je sens encore ces mains sur mon corps

Seigneur, aidez moi je n'arriverais pas a tenir encore longtemps

**_METROPOLIS SUMMER HOLT_**

Allez y je suis près

Vous savez Lex que vous n'apprécierez peut être pas la réalité

De la même manière que vous n'apprécierez pas que l'article de Chloé Sullivan face la une du Planet demain

**_METROPOLIS SUMMER HOLT LE LENDEMAIN_**

Clark, Clark est moi faisons l'amour, Clark m'amenant mon petit déjeuner, Clark est moi prenons un bain ensemble, faisant un pick-nick

Seigneur

Clark m'avouant son secret car il veut que notre histoire ce base sur la vérité

Clark me disant non Lex il n'y a rien que tu dois savoir de plus. Ces vrai le faite que Clark et moi avons fait l'amour ces rien de plus

Même si je sais pourquoi Clark ne ma rien dit, il a encore essayé de me protéger de Lionel et de Morgan Edge

Comment ne continuer comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Je comprends pourquoi Clark refuse de passer ces week end avec moi à Métropolis

Peut être qu'il y a une chance de reprendre notre histoire tout en étant prudent si je ne veux pas finir comme un légume

_**2 JOUR APRES LUTHOR CORP**_

_Lionel_ : Bonjour mon fils

Lex : Bonjour Père, je sort d'une réunion avec Brock industrie, Communiquer nos appartient

_Lionel_ : Très bien

Lex : Je pars quelque jour à Smallville, des problèmes à l'usine suite au départ de Gabe

_Lionel_ : Fait bon voyage fils

_**SMALLVILLE LE LENDEMAIN**_

Lana : Clark tu savais que lex devais venir à Smallville

**Clark** : lex

Lex : Lana Clark

_Lana_ : que nous vaut ta visite

Lex : un problème à l'usine

**Clark** : je dois rentré à la ferme j'ai plein de travail a plus tard

Lex : je te raccompagne si tu veux

**Clark** : tu devais aller à l'usine

Lex : je peux bien déposer mon meilleur ami chez lui, à moins que tu es peur de quelque chose

**Clark** : non

Lex : en voiture alors

**_10 MINUTES PLUS TARD_**

**Lex** : je ne comprend vraiment pas d'où vient cette panne, et mon portable n'a plus de batterie

Clark : je vais y aller a pied

**Lex** : écoute Clark si on essaye de voir le positive dans cette histoire on pourrait allé piquer une tête

Clark : se baigner ? (Il veut ma mort ma parole)

**Lex** : oui Clark

Clark : (ne rougit pas, pense a heu, il enlève sa chemise sa peau et tellement douce ne te retourne pas)

**Lex :** alors tu viens ?

Clark : oui

**Lex :** sa te gêne pas un bain de minuit

Clark : il est 16H30

**Lex en lançant son caleçon devant Clark** : c'est pas grave Clark l'heure, c'est la tenu qui compte

Clark : Lex ............ tu .......... es (il se retourne)

**Lex** : Clark voyons ne soi pas si pudique

Clark : retourne toi

**Lex** : si tu veux même si ne je comprend pas pourquoi

Clark : comprend pas, comprend pas, je finirais par croire qu'il se rappelle de tout mon œil

**Lex** : alors Clark dépêche toi l'eau est bonne

Clark : retourne toi

**Lex** : voyons Clark il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vue

Clark : déjà vue

**Lex** : oui Clark, tu sais que je suis bi, ce qui veut dire que j'ai déjà vue le corps d'un homme

Clark : (vas y enfonce le couteau rappelle moi ta vie de débauché) ces vrai, tu dois en profiter non, métropolis, c club, c soirée

**Lex** : Clark tu sais, tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais

Clark : mais, c bon retourne toi (je veux être cette goutte)

**Lex** : j'ai l'impression que durant ces 7 semaines, j'avais enfin trouvé la bonne personne, tu voie ce que je veux dire

Clark : non (je le savais, je le savais, cette histoire de bain n'était pas une bonne idée que sa allé lui rappeler des souvenir)

**Lex** : tu vois je pensais a sa avant de venir a smallville, et mon idée vient de se trouver renforcer, pourquoi fait tu cette tête Clark

Clark : oh mon Dieu ! Tu te rappelle

**Lex :** de tout

Clark : comment

**Lex** : Summer holt

Clark : Lionel

**Lex** : ne sais pas

Clark : tu m'en veut

**Lex** : de quoi ? D'avoir voulu me protéger, de t'être sacrifier

Clark : de t'avoir menti, Lex si tu savais comme sa fait mal, ces 7 semaines, je

**Lex** : moi aussi Clark

Clark : que vas ton faire, si Lionel l'apprend tu ?

**Lex** : Clark ensemble nous ne craignons rien car notre amour et le plus fort tu te rappelle de cette phrase ?

Clark : je t'aime

**Lex** : moi aussi, sa veut dire que tu vas passer tes week end à Métropolis

Clark : mes nuits aussi (en se rapprochant de lui)

**Lex** : oui (ces lèvre touchant celle de Clark)


End file.
